Poetry from the Heart
by Number1DogDemon
Summary: Poems I have written about Love, Death, and separation. They are all connected to Inuyasha in one way or another. I write them from the point of view of Inuyasha if he lost Kagome, not to Kikyou. If you read these they WILL touch you, I promise.
1. A World Away

A world away  
  
I'm still thinking of you  
  
I can't get you off my mind  
  
You invade my every thought  
  
It breaks my heart  
  
That I can't be with you  
  
Can't see your smile  
  
Can't hear your voice  
  
I wish I had seen it sooner  
  
That I love you  
  
I always have  
  
Ever since the day we met 


	2. Fushi

Of what use is the draught of fushi to me  
  
Now that we will never see eachother again  
  
I wish I had a second chance to be with thee  
  
But this wish is in vain  
  
Sweet nothings and time  
  
Supernatural whirl  
  
Only you and this rhyme  
  
Witnessed the banner of my love unfurl  
  
Through the Night  
  
You will see me  
  
Through the light  
  
You will feel me  
  
I won't see you any time soon  
  
Since you have returned to the moon  
  
Fushi-imortality 


	3. Please

Please  
Why won't you stay  
I want to help you be at ease  
Please  
  
I don't want you to leave  
Why can you not stay  
Is there something you have set out to achieve  
Please  
  
You do want to stay  
Then why must you depart  
We can be with one another all day  
Please  
  
You must depart  
Why must you tease  
Is it just an art  
Please  
  
Fine  
Go if you please  
But I will always think of you as mine  
Please  
  
What shall I do once you are gone  
I won't know what to do  
I doubt I can move on  
I shall remember  
  
The day we shared our first kiss  
Is a day I shall miss  
Sprinkled pieces of bliss  
In the milky way I guess it is no more  
  
Soredemo kitto, fuan ya kanashimi wo keseyashinia keredo  
Yurayura oyoideku  
Samayoi nagara mo aoi hoshi wo  
Hokori kabutta mama no zutto nemutteta kokoro ga midarete yuku  
  
(Even so, I cannot vanish things like uncertainty and sadness, but  
While wandering through the azure star  
I swim on  
My long slumbering, dust-covered heart becomes distraught)

A/N. Oops I forgot to mention the last stanza comes from Yura Yura the ending theme music to "Castle Beyond the Looking Glass" and here and there are pieces of Boa's Amazing Kiss. Gomennesai (I am sorry)(I think I spelled it right).


	4. My Love That Transcends Time

I cry  
  
I shall cry for thy lost love  
  
I would rather die  
  
Then lose thy love  
  
Thy love that transends time  
  
Love is said to conquer all  
  
Thy love's name is like a chime  
  
Thy love loved to go to the ball  
  
The memory of thy love shan't fade  
  
Nor shall it be replaced  
  
Everything thy love made  
  
Shan't ever be aced  
  
I wish to regain thy love that transends time  
  
The love that is thine 


	5. Mischievous Kiss

Mischievous Kiss  
  
It all started with a mischievous kiss  
  
Just an experiment of sorts  
  
Now I look forward to the time you return  
  
Waiting while you're gone  
  
I've gotten used to saying things I don't really mean  
  
We have rushed into the future seeking excitement  
  
But the one thing I can't say to you  
  
The one thing I truly feel  
  
So I must tell you in this poem  
  
I love you 


	6. Bluer Sky

A/N. Short and sweet.

Never seen a bluer sky  
  
It really blows my mind  
  
standing here  
  
with you by my side  
  
We don't have to keep on dreaming  
  
Of the day we can wake up in the morning  
  
and see ourselves in each others arms  
  
looking deep in your eyes  
  
i kiss you tenderly and say  
  
I love you


	7. Time to Tell Epic Version

The final battle is upon us. Naraku my hated enemy approaches. With an army of youki ahead of him. I unsheathe  
my sword and pull it back to swing "wound of the wind," I yell as I swing my sword as I swing my sword toward  
the youki. A blast of youki energy disintegrates the entire army. Naraku releases a miasma, Kagome, my friend,  
nay, my love, shoots a arrow into the purple fog purifying it. Naraku shoots his tentacles at my heart. I hear  
Naraku scream. He is evaporating. My lungs filling up with blood. I see Kagome.I attempt call her, "I want to   
tell you something," but only comes out as a whisper. I try to scream out her name, nothing. My vision begins   
to blur I see her knelled over me, crying. I try to tell her. I choke out blood. I black out. I hear her  
desperately screaming out my name, I try to reply, nothing. This is death, I am staring into the eyes of death   
himself, I'm experiencing death and I can't tell her, those three words, words I should have said to her a  
long, long time ago that...I love you.


	8. A Simple Dare

It all started out with a simple dare  
A peck on the cheek  
As if anyone would care  
We have rushed into the future  
Seeking excitement  
While you are gone  
I wait at the place we first met  
Once you return  
I once again will be alive  
No longer mourning your absence from my life  
Enjoying one each others company  
But once you must leave  
We bid farewell  
Now that I am dead  
Waiting for you to return  
At the place we first met  
Thinking of the peck on the cheek  
Caused by a simple dare

A/N. Sorry I have not updated anything as of late. I have been lacking inspiration so I've just been laying around the house dead.


	9. Cold World

The world is so cold   
  
When you're not around me   
  
Just an empty void   
  
But once you come   
  
We may enjoy each others warmth   
  
as we embrace one another   
  
We feel so happy and content   
  
With out a soul looking upon us   
  
We sit there   
  
Protecting each other   
  
from the cold world   
  
which surrounds us two lovers   
  
So warm and content 


	10. Silent Tears

Tears   
Silent tears are falling   
Falling from this lovers eyes   
Eyes that have wanted nothing but to see you   
You are my one and only   
Only you may hold my heart   
A Heart that has been beating   
Beating while you were here   
Alas you must leave   
but please know this   
You still hold my heart   
No matter where you go   
You will have my heart   
But yet I wonder  
Will you allow me to still hold your's? 


	11. One Wish

I know this has been said so many times  
But if I had one wish  
What would I wish for  
It would to be with you 'till the end of time  
To be by your side  
Yes that's what I would wish for  
To be together through thick and thin  
It would be a dream come true  
I would give it all up  
If that meant I could keep you company at night  
If only it could  
But sadly my wish might never be fulfilled  
Yet I will wait until we finally can be together  
Together even after the end of time 


End file.
